


Turquoise Holidays

by candlelight27



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Receptionist!ReaderxTourist!Marco, Romance, hotel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/pseuds/candlelight27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt and friends are going to spend their holidays in Jean's hometown, Trost. What happens when he meets the receptionist, [First] [Last]?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turquoise Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Writer is not a native English speaker, and there must be mistakes anywhere. Corrections are welcomed!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjyZKfdwlng (Cherry Pie- Warrant)  
> This is sweeter than a spoonful of sugar, beware. I hope you enjoy!

Summer time had come to Trost. Foreigners began to appear in every corner and some locals would arrive to visit their families. While the sun rays started melting ice creams, people enjoyed long lazy days in the beach. Sky-blue in the celestial vault, indigo and aquamarine in Poseidon's realm. Walking around the streets, a pleasant salty fragrance could be smelt. Said place was the perfect definition of the estival season according to [First] [Last].

***

Headed to the little town located in the coast, Jean Kirschtein raised the volume of the radio. As he sang along 'Cherry Pie', he marked the rhythm beating the dashboard with his hand. He liked the feeling of the motorway being left behind with speed. The musical selection was made by Connie, for he claimed that a good soundtrack was an essential part of a road trip and no other would take better care. He looked through the side window at their companion car with a grin, swinging with the song.

"I wonder how are they dealing with Bertholdt. Y'know, he gets dizzy from taking a look at a merry-go-round." Both Jean and Marco laughed at the memory. 

In the dull black Ford Ka, which belonged to Marco's family, there were three of them; the driver, Marco; Jean and Connie. The other participants of this 'only boys' excursion were in the bright red Polo that was adjacent. Armin and Marco agreed unspokenly to avoid mixing Jean and Eren in the same car. For the sake of this accord and safety upon the road, adding that Reiner wouldn't let anyone ride his car and the untrustworthy validity of Connie Springer's driving licence, they distributed themselves and ended up as they were in that instant.

"How long will it take to Trost, Jean? It's getting dark." The freckled face of Marco didn't turn from the road in any moment. He got fairly nervous when he had to take this huge road.

"I'm not sure. It's been ages since I don't go by car... But the damn bus takes forever." 

"Are there pretty girls?" Springer said after a brief pause and waved his eyebrows to Kirschtein through the rear mirror. 

"Not that I remember. City girls are prettier." Marco heard the conversation uninterested, and Connie soon lay against the seat. Suddenly Jean thought of something to annoy the roguish boy. "But weren't you flirting with Sasha?"

"That's not your business!" The close-cropped haired boy shouted causing a tender smile on both of his mates. 

The boys were going to stay in Jean's hometown for a week or two, completely alone and lacking any supervision. They wanted to celebrate the end of their studies and the beginning of summer, so they packed and left for good. The soon-to-be men were really excited of the upcoming adventure and couldn't shake the thoughts of beach, party and fun out of their heads. They expected thrilling wonders to happen.

***

In the reception of the rather rustic and little 'Turquoise Holidays' Hotel, a bored girl sat on her work desk with a gloomy face. It was midnight, and she couldn't leave until she welcomed their next guests. She watched the hours go by until the sky was ink coloured. She had started wandering around the hall, but she got tired and she started reading a magazine instead. The security guard was an old man who supervised the building at night time and she didn't like to disturb him while he was doing so, thus she let him be after their usual share of coffee. The young people in charge of the kitchen had left long ago, too. She had just herself and her thoughts tonight. 

Her name was [First] [Last]. She worked as Mrs. Wagner's assistant, which included from cleaning to being a recepcionist; to give a hand wherever she was needed. But all in all, the main matter was about being nice to clients and fill some papers. [First] had been helping the mature lady for years, only during the few warm months she had holidays. It wasn't a hard job and she had a flexible schedule, so she was happy she had a way of earning some extra money. The [Last] family was modest, and she didn't want to trouble her parents with paying some caprices or a fancy dinner for her. 

Despite all of this, waiting was the worst part. Mrs. Wagner wasn't suited anymore to expect visitors late, so she now relied in her younger helper. Usually, [First] wouldn't mind, but that exact day she had had a shift that required her presence at six in the morning resulting in an unbearable tiredness. Her eyes would threaten to close themselves in any moment, and it wasn't going to be the first time she slept on the mahogany desk. But, just in time, the bell rang and she fastly stood and opened the door.

"Welcome to the Turquoise Holidays!" She said feigning cheerfulness.

Seven pairs of eyes roamed over the bluish façade of the low building to end up its journey upon the girl's silhouette. A light shade of red covered her face; had she thought of the possibility of receiving as guests a troop of handsome boys, she would have at least brushed her hair. Mending a bit her appearance and her skirt and uniform shirt, she continued talking as she touched her [length of hair] [hair colour] hair.

"Please, come in. Have you booked your rooms under the name of 'Reinen Broun'?" She opened the door wider and waited next to it for the seven young men to come into reception. She had read the name, which laid forgotten somewhere in her desk, hours ago, and [First] didn't have the best memory. 

"It's 'Reiner Braun', miss." A big and muscled boy said. He was tall, not as much as one of his friends, but he was more imposing. [First] babbled an apology, which got a large smile from the person that apparently was Reiner. "Don't worry. I just hope that there are no problems with the reserve."

[First] guided them across the lounge. The vestibule was pretty, or so thought Mrs. Wagner, who had decorated it years ago. The main door, dark brown with golden ornaments, was opposite to the corridors and stairs which lead to the rooms. There were four ivory coloured Ionic columns, and inside the sqare they formed there were dark blue couches and armchairs. There was a low wooden table to match the door. Tea was often taken in there. 

"This is a beautiful place." The soft voice came from another blond, who looked like a kid, and was smaller and thinner. He looked friendly and affable. He was staring the few paintings that some old friend of the owner had given her. 

"Thank you. It's not too luxurious, but the owner is very proud of it. We like to think that out hotel has somehow a lot of charm." 

The young woman took the papers needed. Documents were signed and basic information about the hotel and its rules, as well as its timetables, was given to the newcomers. She asked if they wanted any help regarding tourism, but the boy with a strange haircut said that his family was local from Trost, and that she needn't take the trouble. Once everything was solved and they officially were checked in, [First] looked up to the boys. They were having a conversation among themselves, but her gaze met a pair of brown eyes. They had a special light, turning the brown colour the happiest of them all. The dreamlike eyes fascinated [First]. The shy boy blushed right away and turned his face, so she dismissed the matter. 

"Do you need help carrying your luggage to your bedrooms?" That question was asked for pure decorum; it was late, and averything she desired in that right moment was her own bed to sleep in. But it was her duty; courtesy before anything else in front of guests. To her pleasure, they all thanked her but turned down her offer. She quickly gathered her things and was ready to go away, leaving the guard supposed to look after the hotel in loneliness. Then it hit her that she forgot to give them their room keys. 

She grabbed them sighing and run to the last boy in line. The others had disappeared in the stairs next to the corridors, but this one reamined in the rear part for any reason, moving slowly. It was the boy with chestnut eyes. His hair was dark brown, and he had freckles all over his face and arms. [First] called him gently, in order not to disturb anybody who was asleep, and he faced her with surprise.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot to give you the keys. Give them to your friends too, please, if you may." With a smiling face, she winked an eye nervously, knowing that he'd help her and would understand the mistake.

"O-Of course. Thanks to you!" He took the keys and grazed his light tanned skin of his hand against the [skin tone] one of [Last]. He abruptly moved away but started blurting words that soon made sense, but at first were unrecognizable. "Excuse me, m-miss, but what's you-your name?"

"It's... [First][Last]." She said, schocked because of his nerves. She recomposed her disposition and completed her formal introduction. "At your service in anything you need or require." 

He mumbled an almost inaudible 'I'm Marco', and the girl went away, waving good bye, to her house's comfort. The street was empty and cold, and probably not the safest, but eventually [First] could made it to her bedroom without any added difficulty. That night she slept like a newborn, drowning on a pair of brown eyes. 

***

While Marco was looking captivated the path [First] had taken, a clear voice spoke.

"Anything you need or require?" Eren Jäger quoted the receptionist. His grin revealed naughtiness. "That's a good offer, ain't it?"

"Indeed, Jäger!" Jean chuckled. 

An ashamed Marco tried to ignore them and carried his pieces of luggage without further comments. He shook his head in an attempt to get back to reality. 

The two rooms they roughly occupied were connected through a door. The tourists dropped their bags wherever they could reach, and they were so tired they didn't even pay attention to the wonderful views the window could offer. Despite the fatigue they didn't go straight to sleep; as they hadn't been together since morning, the boys wanted to share some moments of that transition day. A light green in the wallpaper surrounded them. Eren and his blonde friends, Armin and Reiner, sat on one bed. The extra double-bed, meant to belong to the tallest boys, comforted both Connie and Jean. Marco took a chair and Bertholdt prefered to lean against the wall beside the window. The colours of the room and the style of furniture was close to the one downstairs.

Their conversation started off with jokes and anecdotes, such as someone fainting in the car, burp contests and unfortunate naps. 

"Well, I'm sorry, Armin... But those marker's lines could be washed easily." The boy adressed huffed at Eren's speech. 

"I don't know how are we still friends." He looked away and crossed his arms. A light silence followed while they all smiled, but Connie brought up something different, just before Jean could say something offensive to Jäger. 

"Jean, you lil shit. Didn't you say there were no hot girls here? That lass downstairs was more than fine." Reiner laughed hard at this while Marco blushed at the memory of [First]'s [skin tone] face. Just the perceptive one could notice the sudden and small change in their friend's demeanour.

"Bollocks! Do I have to know the whole town?"

"Anyway, I'd say she's way out of your league." The boy with sea coloured eyes snapped, interrupting Jean's answer. A certain freckled guest was getting afraid at the sudden turns of this light chat. Of course he saw this coming, his interactions with the hotel worker were plainly obvious, but he wasn't prepared yet. He was still red, and he couldn't avoid any of this being the romantic soul he was.

"Yes; it was Marco who got her interest." Braun didn't waste a moment to keep the gossiping going. Marco's face was like a watermelon, with its seeds included. He breathed deep. 

"Bet my pay 'twas the other way 'round." Answered Jean merrily. 

"Guys, can't I be friendly for once?" He was exhausted, and thus this exasperated him a lot more than it usually does. He tried to justify it by his usual kind nature, but they didn't believe him.

"I didn't notice anything." Commented Armin with innocence. His sweet and candid words were ignored in this times, as well as his next statement. "Besides, Marco is always really nice."

"But oh, was he nervous." Marco's best friend started picking on him. But soon it was over when certain brunette spoke.

"I liked her hair." They all looked at bertholdt and Braun murmured a brief 'Thanks, Bert'. It was not Marco's chance to laugh, as well as everyone else's, including the human tower. A few seconds later, Jean and Eren started an argument. Not even in that moment Marco forgot the intensity of the girl's eyes, but these events cued their parting to bed.

***

It was a relaxing and warm morning. [First] woke up slowly, for she had an afternoon shift. She had some cereals and yoghurt, and went to the bathroom at the end of the apartment's corridor. Her parent's house was nice, but she sometimes fantasized with her own home. The lavender tiles reflected the sun's light. 

'What a beautiful morning', [Last] thought with joy. She wasn't fond of mornings, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy one. She fixed her hair. Soft [hair colour] locks fell all over her face as she opened the water key and the bath's tap. The girl used some scented oil famous in her city, and the delicare aroma filled the area. As her body was submerged into the water, different thoughts invaded her mind. 

Flashes of her yesterday shone and she remembered the new guests. [First][Last] smiled to herself. The boys seemed pleasant to be around. This was a positive thing; it meant they weren't likely to cause problems. In her short career she had seen a lot and she was beginning to understand how could Mrs. Wagner distinguish a happy divorced golden girl who won't stop a second to rest or a passive-aggressive teenager who will destroy the curtains. But still she was just a mere novice amazed at the wonders and disasters of the hotel industry.

In this same trace of thought, she let herself dwell on certain boy. The boy with dark hair and eyes caught her eye. The prior day was a complete chaos for her and she had to shelter in politeness in order not to focus on her wants of sleep, and she regreted that she may have looked cold. 'It doesn't matter; first impressions aren't everything...' 

Her head sunk on the tepid water, being sure that she'll be given the chance of seeing the freckled young man again. She felt something in her belly, but [First] didn't want to acknowledge that she was thrilled. She had been alone for some time because of her own decisions, and didn't know what to think of the stranger. Would she like to know him better? 

Some hours later after the noon supper, it was time to go to work. She could see the sea outside and the smelt the salty air. Under the scorching sun she traversed the clean streets, which lacked shadow, and hugged the cold luxury of air-condition when she reached the Turquoise Holidays Hotel. There was a note in her desk, written with an impeccable calligraphy. As it looked it was written with some kind of quill, it surely belonged to her chief.

'To: [First]  
Call from room 15; rooms 17 and 18 were being noisy late at night. Would you mind telling them to be quieter? I don't know who they are yet. Thank you.  
From: Mrs. Wagner'

She shrugged at the defeat of her theory; those boys were already giving her problems. She pulled the hem of her trousers and sat. As soon as she saw one of them she would tell them off, but then bills and calculations were waiting for her, and some simple management she'd been procrastinating was today stuck in her plan. 

After a few hours, she was coming to an end. The loud sound of the main door being opened reun throught the whole lounge and [First] rose her head from papers. A strong light came before two boys stepped inside. One had aquamarine eyes and a lively expression. The taller of them had freckles and a similar tanned tone as his friend. The receptionist cursed herself; she had completely forgotten his name. It was due to poor perception as she was barely hearing him when she had being going home, she didn't notice he was still talking to her. She was now dying to know his name too. The two young man had bags, apparently groceries. They came closer to the table, and the most professional side of [First][Last] took the lead, remembering the note.

"Excuse me, sirs, but I'd like to have a few words with you." She stood up. They looked confused at each other, and the most vigorous of them even giggled, thinking that it would be a matter of the heart. In fact, Marco's one skipped a beat and he had to conceal the joy of having a chance to speak to [First].

"What can we help you with?" Said the clear eyed interlocutor. The girl bit her lower lip; she didn't know how to cope with them not being too harsh.

"Yesterday..." She began with a silky voice. She hoped that a unhurried discourse could help. "We got a call stating that you were being... strongly noisy late at night." It was dropped as if they were talking about weather, because she was looking at the small window and talked slowly, but the impact was noticed. 

"Fu-! I mean, sorry! We didn't realize it!" She understood now; this boy had an impressively loud voice. He was even shaking his hands in front of him to assure his words. Amused she stayed mute. 

"Eren, don't shout." Said his friend discreetly. He looked uncomfortable. The receptionsist wanted to say that it was okay, but she knew it wasn't the proper time; she had to be sure they wouldn't repeat their actions. 

"Oh, miss, we're sorry. We won't do it again." He didn't shout this time, and [First] could not enjoy his voice, for it made a beautifull melody when it didn't tear eardrums.

"Otherwise I will have to kick you out." She said jokingly. The boy supposed to be called Eren was nervous, as if he had never been scolded. She hoped and thought that her words would chill things out. His companion smiled at her, but Eren just looked at [First] with his huge eyes. 

"We will immediately inform them!" And with this he quickly disappeared. 

[First] looked at the other guest. Astonished she began and excuse, but she cut her in the middle of her babbling. He undestood the figurative meaning of her words, and was it his growing feelings or her grace, he judged them as eloquent. 

"Do not worry, miss. He always takes everything literally." He softened then her mood with his gentle words. He didn't make any move to follow his fellow, and neither did she an attempt to take a seat. They were frozen, accepting each other's company. She wanted to held a conversation, but she didn't know how to begin so just tried to flow with the situation. She wasn't very social, but sure knew how to make friends, or at least acquaintances. So she tried to skip the thoughts of Marco being a romantic interest and tried to find new data about him; for example, his name.

"I think you told me yesterday your name, but I'm... not sure if I can recall it correctly. I-if I can call you by your first name, of course." [First] looked at the ceiling and gave him a toothy smile. At the same time, the girl leant against the desk. She usually addressed the guests with their surname, but she tried to gain familiarity with the boy.

"Why, yes. My name is Marco. Are you [First]?" He looked more relaxed now. [First] was delighted to hear her name escape Marco's lips.

"Correct." There was another silence. She didn't know when his friends were going to appear, but the tea time wasn't far away at this time so she'd be preparing some drinks soon for her co-workers and anyone who'd like anything and was in the reception; that was the magic of the coffee machines. Her first thought was to invite him and she made it into words. "Would you like to have something to drink? We have tea, coffee, milk..." [First] caressed the [hair colour] locks in her neck and waited for his answer.

"I'd love to."

[First] poured some [favourite hot drink] to her own pleasing. Marco had some coffee with plenty of milk. The conversation they had was average; they started with weather and then the female speaker asked a few questions about the home place of her new friend. They got along pretty well, although at first they seemed mechanical. Marco was trying to be smooth and he thought twice what he was about to say; on the other hand, [First] may had looked more natural, but she was scolding herself internally for every comment she interpreted misplaced. It wasn't until the second round of drinks that they could chat without inhibition. Some other clients would pass by them, adding their own themes, having a quick drink, or just waving. 

The sweet sentences that left [First]'s lips sounded like honey to Marco's ears. But soon it was over; he spotted Jean and realized that he had abandoned his friends. 

"Excuse me, [First], but I'm afraid I must go. I had completely forgotten my friends!" He stood up and she did the same. She met some amber eyes that popped from behind a column.

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't want to interrupt, but we were waiting for him." He gave the receptionist a wide smile and gestured towards his best friend. Jean scratched his neck. [First] shook her head with energy.

"Don't apologize, please! I have to face my papers again." [First] looked at Marco. During her longer than expected break she had completely forgotten anything else. "Thank you, it's usually hard to have fun at work but having company helps." 

"N-no! Thank you... For the drinks." His cheeks acquired a pinkish tone and followed, as if he was enchanted, his friend. He was close to fall and bumped into some chairs he'd swear they wasn't there before. The girl stayed there, but didn't notice any of this unfortunate events. She was dumbfounded, so she jumped at the sudden intrusion; some strong steps were goint towards her. 

It was the old guard. He was bald and thin, and his eyes had an unusual yellow colour. They were like ancient gems. His lips were perpetually curved and he smelt like old spices.

"Good evening, miss [First]" He had his arms crossed behind his back. [First] replied as usual.

"Good evening, sir. Would you like anything to drink?" [First] didn't wait for an answer; she went straight to grab the coffee every evening he would take, all black. She handed it to him after a few minutes, and he took a seat on one sofa of his liking. He sipped at the hot drink and sighed. The girl found fun the way the guard's uniform melt with the dark prussian colour of the furniture.

"That was a fine lad, don't you think so?" His features irradiated affection. [First] was caught defenseless by this unexpected question.

"Excuse me, sir?" She didn't know whether he was refering to Marco or what was he even talking about.

"I meant that he has nothing to do with the one who tried to court you one year ago. But, being fair, he was very persistent, and that's something missing nowadays. He who perseveres, succeeds, right?" He laughed after spilling these jesting words. Once she figured out a way of avoiding questions, the younger woman tried to put herself together and soothed her composure.

"Oh, Pixis! It has nothing to do with that... You know I like clients with whom I can share a drink." That reminded the elder of his own drink and sipped again.

***

A couple of days passed by between short tea breaks, small natters and different kinds of greetings. The awkward moments happened when somebody else was there; otherwise it looked like Marco and [First] had grown up together. 

The young man talked about dreams and expectations of his future and his new friend listened to him delighted. His eyes sparkled, and [First] couldn't help but to fidget her hands as she heard. Her words were much more down-to-earth. Family, work and studies were shared themes. Every time Pixis was present when Marco left, he spoke a sharp comment.

"You keep telling me it's your job, but those eyes weren't working at that time, miss [First]" Her desk work was long finished, and she accepted the invitation of the guard Pixis. She was sat on one of the blue sofas, in front of her co-worker. 

The elder guard often would arrive to take something to drink before he started his round, and frequently found them together. He was surprised at first at how [First] had so much affection with an stranger, but he accustomed his mind. By then, he was in favour of the thought that stated they should go out on a date. Gossips ran fast there.

"It hasn't been a week since I first met him, what can I do?" She sighed. "I haven't known the man for more than a week... How do I know I can trust him?" She shifted her body in the seat. "And, despite he may be wonderful, he might be horrible!" The elder man looked at her, mouth completely shut. "Think about it, sir. He's not going to be here that long time. Why do you insist so much in this matter?"

"Oh, young miss [First]. Keep your mind away from your heart for a second and let me speak to you as a friend." She nodded fleetingly. "You said it yourself; he has little time here. You work in a hotel, you know people come as they go. So, why wouldn't you give him a chance? If you don't try you can't win." He immediately cut himself. He wasn't reaping what he was trying to sow. Pixis shook his head. "You sometimes remind me of myself, and I'm not strong enough to see you making the same mistakes as me without warning you. Time is brief; you shouldn't wait for it. I once did and lost my opportunity to love the most amazing woman I had ever met... But your life is yours; I'm just trying to give you a piece of advise. Don't wait for that pie-in-the-sky that may not come."

Some tears threatened to fall, but she restrained them. She breathed deep and considered her options. 

"I'm always told to seize the day... Maybe I could ask him out for a date. It won't kill me." She showed the beautiful pearls in her mouth to him and he grinned from ear to ear, almost paternally. 

[First] really wanted to get to know the boy better, in a romantic sense, but she was scared. She didn't usually tried to flirt or hung out with boys, and the only time she had a boyfriend it was her well known neighbour. It was rather new to her and she didn't know what to expect. But there was a good side; scare was being followed closed by thrill, and the words of Pixis had effect on this emotion. They ignited the passion [First] needed to take the first step. She was decided to end the doubts and try; Pixis' wasn't the first speech she heard. 

Marco was caught in the same situation. He didn't know what to do; he didn't want just a summer affair, but he wasn't sure of how to start a relationship with a girl he recently met. He couldn't sleep well, and somehow, she had intoxicated his whole brains.

***

[First] had just changed her navy uniform to her usual clothes. She wore a white and yellow summer dress, with flower prints; it had a long skirt and some ruffles. It made her feel pretty, but it wasn't comparable to the elegant and exquisite dresses and outfits other women would wear to go out at night. She was about to leave everything in Pixis' hands and go away after a long work day. She appeared from behind the office door she used as changing room. [First] grabbed her purse and saw at the corner of her eyes the group of young men that has been distracting her lately. They all greeted her. As the first day, at the end of the line, it was [Last]'s freckled prince. She didn't even try to look at the old guard and just reached towards him and took hold of his arm. 

Her pulse was out of control. She wanted to panic and run away, but Marco was starting to turn his head, and she told herself there was no going back.

Amazed at the sudden gesture, he looked at her but the rest didn't seem to have noticed the scene. She whispered to him. It was music to Marco's auditory system.

"I was wondering if you would like to... go out on a date sometime?" She blurted it in a matter of seconds. She thought she must had sounded blunt, but the boy perceived the other way around. With his features dyed in deep red, he nodded startled. [First] gave him a sweet smile, and he granted her a knowing expression.

"Tomorrow evening?" Marco had been oblivious to [First]'s feelings, and he even believed his own version that declared she didn't like him in any way. His naivety was one of the causes of his surprise, but he didn't want to waste any chance. His answer was the quickest.

"I'll be here as always." [First] was thrilled, and so was the boy. She stepped back and let him go. Just before he crossed the doorstep he said something, but this time she could clearly hear it.

"And I'll come to you as always."


End file.
